Just Another School Day
by Mage of Doom
Summary: Narutos crushing on his best friend.. whats a boy supposed to do! "Shut your mouth Uchiha!" "Bakamaki" "Uzumaki!" "Bakamaki." "Uzumaki!" "Sir Dobe the Bakamaki."


**Just Another School Day**

-X-

"Mmm.." The blonde mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "About time sleepy-head. Come on second day of school remember?" Came Iruka's warm voice from the doorway. Naruto's bright blue eyes shot open, gleaming with excitement. "Right!" he said, scrambling out of bed. He could hear Iruka chuckling faintly from down the hall. Naruto grinned determindly, untangling himself from the bedsheets, making a face. "God I must of been _wasted." _he remarked, eyeing up a bucket at the side of his bed, not quite courageous enough to see what was inside. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, Naruto!" Iruka called from the other side of they're small flat. "Got it!" Naruto yelled back, stripping himself of his crumpled pyjamas. Naruto eyed up the small but useful mirror on his wall, twisting slightly, pursing his lips in thought. "Sasuke seemed to like the outfit I wore yesterday." he mumbled outloud, his forehead creasing as he thought. He felt his whisker like scars tingle with embarrassment at the thought of what Sasuke had told him when he had picked him up before they headed off to the Hyuuga compound. /_"Hn. Look's good.." Sasuke remarked, checking out Naruto when he thought he wasn't looking./ _ he sighed. "If only..Sasuke dont swing that way after all.." Naruto rummaged through his drawers, deciding against the leather. Instead he pulled out some Orange khaki pants, an white shirt and slipped on some white scuffed trainers. He picked up yesterdays garments that had been thrown on the floor in a drunken manner and headed to the small kitchen, chucking it in the washing basket.

"Have fun yesterday?" Iruka asked from his seat at the table, his knowing smile hidden behind the coffee mug held near his face. "Uhm..yeah it was cool." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head; A habit he'd picked up off of Kiba. "Did Sasuke?" Iruka added, his knowing smile growing. "Uh yeah he had fun.. I mean of course we both did, so did everyone else it was a party and.." Naruto blabbered on, whisle Iruka sat there unfazed. "Mhm. Your breakfasts there by the way." Iruka pointed out to his adopted son , gesturing to the plate with two pieces of toast resting on it. "Oh right! Thanks." Naruto grinned clumsily, dragging the chair out from under the table, sitting himself down. "Oh by the way Dad, about my truck..?" Naruto asked, chewing on a piece of toast. "I meant what I said Naruto, I'm not letting you sell it for a motorbike, those things are a hazard!" Iruka lectured, his fatherly instincts kicking in as he cleaned up the plates, now toastless. "But _Dad! Sasuke teme has one and and- _" Naruto whined, his bottom lip trembling, his blue eyes on the verge of tears. "I'll..Think..about.. No! Now go to school!" Iruka ordered, shaking his head. The puppy eyes always were a specialty of the blonde. "Fine!" Naruto huffed, sulking. Iruka rolled his eyes. "Stop being so immature, and move it! go on or you'll be late!" Iruka scolded, shooing his son out the door. "Wait Dad my-" Naruto started but the door was already shut. "Flat keys." He ended, stomping his foot childishly. "Thank god I had enough time to grab my phone and car keys..I mean come on motorbikes arent that bad and.." Naruto continued ranting to himself as he pulled out the drive, his enging roaring too life.

-X-

Naruto pulled into KLH's parking lot, singing along loudly to random music that blasted from his speakers. "Oh well well welly lets take a ride like Nelly, we can move like jelly we're invisible we're up all night!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, bopping his head along to The Midnight Beast. He noted the cluster of people by Neji's car, and the empty space beside it. He grinned, parking in the space before jumping out of his truck, waving wildly. "_Jesus _Naruto what _is _that crap blaring out your stereo?" Neji shouted over the noise, covering his ears. "Eh, I can't hear you?" Naruto mouthed, confused. Naruto noted the Uchiha's ass sticking out of his car. "Oi Uchiha get out of there!" He yelled defiantly. The music cut off, leaving the relieved sighs of everyone in the car lot. "He _said _ what was that crap, dobe." Sasuke commented smugly, climbing out of the truck. "It's not crap! It's The Midnight Beast!" Naruto insisted ignorantly, folding his arms. "Whatever dobe." Sasuke sighed, a fond look on his face. "Teme." Naruto muttered childishly, pulling a face at the unfazed Uchiha. "Whatever dobe." He repeated, going back to sitting on the hood of Neji's car. "Oi..Where's Kiba? and Hinata?" Naruto asked, his head darting around, tyring to seek them out. "Kiba and Hinata got together at the party dobe. Jeez your late on the uptake." Sasuke said smugly, enjoying the infuriated look Naruto gave him. "Hey Neji.. you don't care about that?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Nah. Better Kiba then some idiot dickhead. Beside's we already had a talk.. so I'm cool with it." Neji said indifferently, shrugging. "Ohh okay! But.. " Naruto started again, Neji was saved form the onslaught of questions by Sasukes hand firmly over Narutos mouth. "Dobe. Shut up." He ordered calmly, not removing his hand until the blonde nodded.

"Hey Naruto commere!" Sakura called from the inside of TenTens jeep, parked on the other side of Neji's car. "Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied obediently, walking over to the small pinkette. Sakura waited patiently before tearing her shirt open, revealing her undergarments. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked dumbly, his head cocked to the side. "Yay it's so cool having a gay friend!" Sakura gushed, pulling her shirt back on before hugging the laughing blonde. "Your so wierd mom!" Naruto commented, ruffling her hair. "-and you guys wouldnt have it any other way, right Sasu-chan?" Sakura called over Naruto, to have Sasuke return a thumbs up. "Speaking of Sasu-chan.." Sakura added in a undertone, smirking. "Shh!" Naruto hissed, pushing Sakura even further into TenTen's backseat, climbing in himself. "TenTen..?" Sakura pleaded, gesturing to out the car. TenTen giggled and nodded, whistling innocently as she jumped out the car, slamming the door behind her. "Sakura, please shush!" Naruto groaned, a pleading look on his face. "But.. you and sasu-chan!" Sakura whined unhapily, frowning. "He's not gay..ok?" Naruto mumbled, saddened that he was even saying that outloud, no matter how many times he tried convincing himself he had a chance. "Psshaw. Listen up Uzumaki and listen _good."_ Sakura seethed, shaking her head at her friends stupidity. "You. Uchiha. MADE FOR EACH OTHER! NOW DON'T BE A PUSSY!" She screamed, shaking the poor fox by his collar. _'Damn kit, this womans lethal!' _ Kyuubi shuddered from inside his cage, glad he wasnt recieving what Naruto was. "Help! Sakuras gone _nuts!_" Naruto yelled, clawing at the car window. "So. That's how you do that homework assignment!" Sakura chirped cheerfully once Sasuke had opened the car door, expecting to see a scene of immense horror. "R-Right..Sakura..-chan." Naruto mumbled, afraid for his life as he climbed out the car, looking extremely bedraggled. "Come on you two, We have Citizenship." Sasuke ordered, dragging the two squabbling friends to they're next class.

-X-

"Hello everyone! Please take a seat!" Iruka instructed, tapping away at the laptop at his desk. "I didn't know your Dad had been moved to this department?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raised. "Heh yeah..he got demoted because of some new teacher.." Naruto fake grinned, rubbing the back of his head before taking his favored seat right at the back by the window. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks before Sakura shrugged, hopping over to join Naruto. "B-But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered, once Sasuke had made his way over. "_No_ Naruto, your not copying me this year!" Sakura was insisting, sitting one seat away from Naruto defiantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes sitting inbetween the two, stating a simple "Problem solved." Before the class started. Naruto blew a raspberry at Sakura across from Sasuke, who returned it with a simple middlefinger.

"Okay okay get settled!" Iruka commanded, silencing the chattering students. "My names Iruka, I'll be your Citzenship teacher for your final year. Let's work well together, alright?" Iruka said, bowing his head shyly. "Right!" The majority of the class replied, the others simply to lazy to speak. "Now today.. I want you in groups to make a list of people in society you think get discriminated. You have half an hour." Iruka ordered, before turning back to his laptop screen. "Oh so thats what this is for.." Sakura said, picking up a piece of blank paper infront of Sasuke. "Where should we start?" Sasuke asked delicately. Naruto pulled a face, he knew damn well what they were all thinking. _**Don't upset Naruto**__. "Well wouldn't you, Kit?" _Kyuubi asked from his cage, a giant foxy grin on his face. _"Shut it Kyuubi, go away!" _Naruto ordered, sighing once the Kyuubis voice faded, but his laughs hadnt. Narutos forehead creased as he glared at the space in front of him indignantly.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke whispered to him, an amused look on his face as Naruto nodded. "Oh Oh I know! Immigrants get discriminated!" Sakura announced, scribbling it down on the paper. "Nice one Sakura." Sasuke complemented. "Yeah Sakura-chan nice one." Naruto added, grinning. "You know..Theres another one I think we can list." Naruto said after ten minutes of discussing. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke exchange looks before turning back to him. "Yes Naru-chan?" Sakura asked, biting her nails. "Sakura thats disgusting, and go on Naruto." Sasuke said, his nose scrunching up in disgust. "Well. Theres always Homosexuals." Naruto said blandly, yawning. "..Really?" Sakura asked, giving out a fake laugh. "Oh come on guys, I know what your thinking! now give me the damn paper!" Naruto insisted impatiently, grabbing the sheet and scribbling down in big bold letters **homosexuals.** The other two stayed silent for a whisle before Sasuke carefully took the paper from Naruto, listing beneath it in his neat script, _**Citizens with disabilities**_. Naruto gazed out the window indifferently, hiding how upset he was with the fact his friends thought he was so delicate. He felt Sasukes cool hand take his from under the table, squeezing it comfortingly. Naruto turned his head, giving him a thankful smile which he returned before shifting his position to help Sakura keep listing. Surprisingly Sasukes hand didn't let go of his.

-X-

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted once they were out of class, approaching they're friends by the lockers. "Hey you three!" TenTen replied, waving wildly whisle the others just waved. "Hey you two." Naruto added slyly, once his gaze rested on the blushing Hinata holding hands with Kiba. "Nice catch Hinata-chan." He whispered to her, before sneaking behind the unaware Shikamaru, jumping on his back. "Naruto get off you dick!" Shikamaru yelled, laughing whisle trying to wrestle the clingy blonde off of him. "Ride em' cowboy, Ride em'!" TenTen and Sakura cheered, egging Naruto on as the two drew a crowd. Naruto laughed with glee, pulling at Shikamaru's hair, his grip on the boy remaining. "Come on Shika, not man enough to get me off?" Naruto jeered, yelling with glee when the infuriated boy moved even more wildly, trying to get him off. But then he heard the whispers from the people they had attracted. _"Hey isn't that that gay guy? that demon boy?" "yeah..Is he forcing himself onto Nara-san? what a desperado!" "Gays are just.. nasty they ain't normal no matter how much you get used to em'!" "Ha! why does someone like Sasuke-kun even hang with someone like that? what a freak!" _Naruto froze, climbing off of Shikamaru, his eyes brimming with moisture. "Naruto." Sasuke started, well aware of the whispers from the offending people. "Leave me alone." Naruto mumbled, running off down the hall. He could faintly hear the desperate calls of his friends but that only made his feet hit the ground faster.

_"Why me Kyuubi? Why am I a freak?" _Naruto cried to his demon, starting to get breathless form the running in no particular direction. _"Hush, Kit. You are not what they call a _"freak" _You are you." _ Kyuubi comforted, uncomfortable with the sadness of his container. _"No..No this isnt fair!" _He thought, stopping himself form running, breathlessly. Naruto's balled up fists wiped at his eyes as he looked around. "Th-This is.. The part of school under construction?" He asked outloud, looking around nervously. There werent any builders today but his old baa-sama had made sure to notify the students what would happen if they stepped one foot in this zone. Naruto found himself walking deeper into the dangerous building, dragging his feet. _"Kyuubi?" "Yes Kit?" "Do you hate me?" _Naruto thought, walking carefully over a thin beam of wood to the other side. _"It's true that you..irritate me endlessly. But in a way your more my kit then Irukas child" _Kyuubi explained. Naruto paused, in the middle of the beam, a small smile gracing his lips before he stretched out his arms in an airplane gesture to balance himself as he carried on across the beam. _"Thanks Kyuubi."_

-X-

Naruto had found himself right in the middle of the construction site, sitting on the scaffolding with his legs swinging over the metal beams that supported the site_. "You know Kyuubi..I kinda like this place." _Naruto told his demon. _"How idiotic.. this place is dangerous for a young stupid kit like you. But its quite nostalgic isnt it?" _Kyuubi agreed. Naruto started humming under his breath, gazing down at the ground, noticing how far it would be if he dropped. "_Your friends will be worried." _Kyuubi lectured his container, his voice ringing with dissaproval. Naruto didn't reply, closing his eyes. "Naruto!" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind him. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he turned his head towards the intruder of his haven. "Don't jump!" The worried raven shouted angrily, outstretching his hand. "Nani...jump?" Naruto wondered outloud, his head cocked to the side. _"The Uchiha boy thinks your going to commit suicide." _Kyuubi offered, laughing. "Sasuke.. I'm not jumping." Naruto said quietly, turning back to looking down. He heard the boy let out a baited breath before his footsteps headed over to him. "Just what do you think your doing in here? It's dangerous!" Sasuke scolded, before noticing how Naruto was sitting. Naruto cocked his head up again sadly and Sasuke was hit with a wave of nostalgia. A fleeting image of Naruto sitting alone on the old wooden swing under the dappled light filtering through the clustering trees at the academy passed his mind. "You shouldn't of ran off." He added softly, taking a seat next to him, swinging his legs over the metal beam like Naruto.

"You'll be late for class." Naruto mumbled, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "Baka." Sasuke sighed, clicking his neck. Naruto gave out a small "_mm_" noise in agreement. "I was worried." Sasuke muttered after a whisle, the breeze playing with the hair around his face. Naruto loked up at the taller boy surprised. "Why. After all I'm just that '_Gay guy'_" He mumbled bitterly, his eyes downcast. "Don't be so stupid." Sasuke retorted, high authority ringing in his voice. "Go to class, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, his hair fluttering around his face. There was a silence before Sasuke took one of his hands from his lap and squeezed it. "No." He said simply, smirking at the confused blonde. "What's gotten into you, teme?" Naruto asked, not noticing how his cheeks had flooded pink. "Say's you." Sasuke countered, one thin eyebrow raised. "Heh you got a point there.." Naruto said chuckling, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "You know you shouldn't take notice of what they say Naruto." Sasuke said, quite out of the blue. Naruto dared not reply, lest he should recieve another tongue lashing from his onyx eyed friend. "All the people that matter in your life know your not some stupid guy who just because you came out, wants every guy in sight. You've probably got your eyes set on one person, like most normal people." Sasuke continued. Naruto nodded obediently.

"So now you know that.. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, his capture of the fox's hand still not ceasing. "Yeah..I'm fine now. Thanks Sasuke." Naruto gave him a genuine smile. Sasuke gave out a relieved sigh before returning the smile in the form of the trademark Uchiha smirk. "So do you actually feel like _learning_ anything today dumbass?" He remarked, a competitive edge in his tone. "Keh, teme! I'm _waaay_ more intelligent then you!" Naruto insisted, standing up, glaring at the Uchiha. "Whatever, Bimbo." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, a satisfactory look on his face as _his _Naruto returned to his normal outgoing self. "Oh thats it Uchiha, Just you watch!" The blonde huffed, making a split-second decision that maybe it _wouldnt _be wise to start a fight in this unstable area. "So you wanna go class or what?" Sasuke asked shortly. "There's no point in me going now.. I'll go to class after lunch." Naruto said, perching himself on an upside down bucket. "In that case.. Me too." Sasuke said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Teme?" Naruto asked. "What is it dobe?" "Arigatou." "Don't mention it."

-X-

"_Hey were you guys I was so worried and_-" "Gomen, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologised guiltily, holding his mobile from his ear slightly, wincing at the volume of her voice. "_Where are you now?" _Sakura demanded, Naruto shuddered imagining the look on her face. "We're in.." He started before stopping once he caught the shake of the head from the Uchiha. "We'll be in last lesson." He sighed. _"You better be! and Naru hunny?" _Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke looked at the phone, his eyebrows raised at the pinkettes voice buzzing from the small device. "..Uh..Yeah?" Naruto asked. _"Have you told Sasu-chan yet?" _The Uchihas eyebrows shot even further up into his hair line. "Uh thanks Sakura-chan I gotta go! No honestly, Bye!" Naruto rushed, panicing, quickly hanging up. "Tell me ..what?" Sasuke asked, smirking. It was obvious he wasn't to know whatever they're loud mouth friend had spouted about. "Ah..That is.." Naruto blustered, fiddling with his fingers. _"I can't tell him Kyuubi,, he wont be my friend anymore I just know it!" _Naruto wailed unhappily inside. Kyuubi rolled his eyes before turning his back on the child, there were some things he had to do by himself.

"Well, Naruto?" Sasuke edged on, genuine curiosity spiking his voice. ".. I well.. for a long time now..I've liked.. uhm.." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Who?" Sasuke asked, another smirk flaring up. "W-Well...Yo..Y..Yoshi!" Naruto beamed. "Yoshi? As in Super Mario Yoshi?" Sasuke looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Y-Yeah! I have a..dino..thingy.. fetish, so what?" Naruto lied defensively. "I didn't take you as that kind of guy, thats all." Sasuke said, his voice riddled with laughter. "Well thats the truth. See now you know." Naruto huffed, folding his arms. _"Kit." _Kyuubi called from his cage. "Yes Kyuubi?" Naruto said outloud. _"Your an idiot." _"Oh screw you, you damn fox!" Naruto screeched, looking like he was ready to tear himself apart. "Dude. Your an idiot." Sasuke drawled lazily. "Not you too?" Naruto moaned. "Huh? Get in there Kyuubi. Invisible high-five." Sasuke teased. "Shut your mouth Uchiha!" "Bakamaki" "Uzumaki!" "Bakamaki." "_Uzumaki!" _"Sir Dobe the Bakamaki."

-X-

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to sneak out of the construction sight unnoticed, just before class, exchanging high fives. There were students standing by they're lockers, throwing Naruto dirty looks as he walked, just like when noone accepted him to be a demon container. "Naruto. Head high." Sasuke reminded him after the blonde's shoulders slumped. Naruto ignored him, feeling exposed now he had been taken out of his and Sasukes personal little bubble. "Forget it Sasuke..Can we just get to class now?" Naruto sighed. _"Walk with pride, fool!" _Kyuubi ordered. _"Whatever, baka fox.." _Naruto replied. Sasuke complied to Narutos request, his palms itching to grab the depressed blondes again. "Like puzzle pieces." Sasuke mused outloud. "Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked, oblivious. "Nope. Get your fox-hearing tested dobe." Sasuke said, laughing as the boy twitched in anger as they neared the Science lab. "It's a pity we don't have Sakura and Ino this year." Sasuke said, scanning the crowd for any of they're friends. "Yeah.. and I heard that they'll be putting us into arranged pairs!" Naruto said, as if horrified by the thought. Sasuke shuddered. "Oh .. _damn_ your screwed!" Naruto laughed heavily, pointing at Sasuke. "What's so funny?" The seething Uchiha demanded. "K-Karin's in this class!" Naruto spluttered, laughing heavier. "Oh _shit._" Sasuke cursed, fighting the urge to run for his life as the red head headed over, squealing his name. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried happily, flinging her arms around his neck. "Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat, clearly pissed off. "Oh. You." Karin sniffed before turning her attention to her beloved Uchiha.

"Alright you guys, the hugs and kisses can wait for later! Come on get in the class!" Kurenai ordered, softly but firmly. "Yes Ma'am." Sasuke said quickly, speed walking as fast as he could away from Karin with a blonde in tow, still roaring with laughter. "Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke seethed. "Teme." Naruto retorted, before the class fell silent at Kurenais raised hand. "You know the drill guys, find the slip of paper with your and your partners name and sit down. Now go go go!" Kurenai ordered, waiting for her students to arrange themsleves. Naruto wondered around the room, eyeing up slips of paper as he walked. When he finally found his name on a sheet at back row he sent Kurenai a thankful smile. Iruka had obviously had a word with her about how much it meant for him to be by a window while he worked. His eyes drifted to the name above his own. _'Yamichi Kaname' _he read outloud, confused. "I believe that would be me." a deep masculine voice sounded from behind him. "Oh! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, grinning. "Kaname. I prefer Kana though." Kaname smiled, holding out his hand for the boy to shake, which Naruto gladly did. "Ok Kana." Naruto smiled warmly, sitting down in his seat. Naruto took the time to observe his newly made friend, surprised at how handsome he actually was. "You want a picture? It lasts longer, princess." Kana teased, a smirk on his face. Naruto gawked before snapping out of it, doing all his brain allowed him to do. "TEME!" He yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at the boy. "Yeah?" Sasuke said shortly from behind him, his breath on his neck. "HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, falling back onto the top of the table.

"Sorry. I thought you called _me._" Sasuke spat jealously, his eyes boring into Kanames'. "Oh a Uchiha hm?" the boy asked cockily, his smirk intensifying. Sasuke twitched. "Dude I told you, you should of copyrighted the cocky-smirk when you had the chance." Naruto said matter-of-factly from a top the table. "Hush." Sasuke ordered, the two competitive boys now glaring at each other. "I know your brother. _Wonderful _family you got there." Kaname jeered, not noticing how Sasuke's hand balled up into a tight clenched fist. Naruto however, did. "Sasuke, don't." He commanded, clutching the boys arm tightly. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Uchiha-san." Kaname drawled, shooting a glare at the boy once Narutos back was turned. Sasuke seemed to be near breaking point as he clenched his fist tighter. "Ah! I forgot to ask Itachi-nii but maybe you can tell me.." Kaname started. "Itachi-_nii?_ Whos Aniki do you think your calling that?" Sasuke hissed possessively. Him and his brother had been through so much together, and this bastard was nestling his way in? Fuck no. "When are you going back to Mist? Itachi-_nii _forgot to give me an exact date." Kaname asked innocently. "Mist?" Naruto asked, his forehead creasing. Sasuke grit his teeth. "That's it.." He muttered. "Sasuke STOP!" Naruto yelled as the angered raven threw himself onto the now not so grinning boy, punching him to the ground. A crowd gathered around as Sasuke continued punching him, each hit connecting as his anger fueled out. "Fight Fight Fight!" The class cheered, egging on the brawling two.

The severely injured Kaname was nearly unconscious by the time Naruto had managed to haul the fuming Sasuke off of him, struggling to keep a hold on him. "Sasuke! Calm the fuck down!" He whispered into his friends ear. "He fucking thinks..he can just say that..and get the fuck away with it.." Sasuke ranted, fighting against the inescapable strength of Narutos grip. "He hasn't! You've fucking _destroyed _him!" Naruto argued. "Kure-Sensei I think we should leave." Naruto whispered to his teacher, who nodded in understanding. "I'll get Tsunade-sama to help your friend, you go ahead." She ordered, opening the door so Naruto could successfuly drag out the struggling Uchiha.

-X-

Naruto had managed to haul the writhing Sasuke into the empty boys bathroom slamming him against one of the cubicles. "Sasuke! Snap out of it!" He hissed, slapping the boy around the face. Sasuke was panting, his eyes still gleaming red with anger and hatrid. "Sasuke come _on!"_ he said desperately, encasing his arms around Sasukes waist in what he hoped was a comforting gesture to calm him down. It wasn't abnormal for the two to do this when the other was upset, they were like brothers. Sasukes ranting and raving was abruptly cut short, just molding into slow even breathing. "Tell me what's wrong, Suke.." Naruto said soothingly. It was the only times the two used the secret pet-names, when the other was _extremely _angry. They found it soothing. "I.. How did he know about Mist." Sasuke muttered angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Y-Your not leaving right? You and Itachi arent leaving..right? Right?" Naruto paniced, his eyes wide and alert. Sasuke looked wearily down at the boy, noticing how his hug around his waist grew tighter. "Calm down Naruto.. no we're not leaving. But..that.. _person _obviously knows a lot about me and Aniki... " Sasuke trailed off. Narutos grip slackened as he sniffed. "Really?" he asked uncertainly. "Really.. look.. Mist is the place aniki got tricked into..into.." Sasuke couldn't finish, the words losing they're way on his tongue. "Oh..Suke," Naruto sighed, looking up at Sasuke with an apologetic look. "Forget it Naru. I... just flipped. Sorry." Sasuke said calmly, slowly returning to his monotone defense. "Shush, you idiot. Let's go." Naruto said, tugging at Sasukes sleeve as he lead him out the boys room, the two making they're way down the empty corridor

-X-

Naruto had ended up riding home with Sasuke, a little uncertain about leaving him alone, and partly because Iruka had a school meeting and Naruto (thanks to iruka once again) had no flat keys. Naruto was hesitant to speak to Sasuke, afraid he might trigger a bad reaction from the unstable Uchiha. "We're here." Sasuke said once they had pulled into the drive of the what could only be described as luxurious Uchiha compound. "Itachi home?" Naruto asked carefully. "Yeah. Aniki has some questions to answer." Sasuke said quietly, unlocking the front door and holding it open for Naruto before closing it behind them. "Outoto. Welcome home. Oh and little Naruto? Welcome." came the remarkeably similair voice to Sasukes from the stairs. "Aniki. Can we talk?" Sasuke asked. "About how you thrashed my boyfriend in your class? No need. Got it all in here." Itachi drawled lazily, tapping his head. "Boyfriend?" Naruto spluttered. "Yeah." Itachi sighed, descending down the steps to ruffle Sasukes hair. "What did he say for you to react like that, Suke?" he asked. The three lived in they're own little bubble when together, they literally were family. "Itai.." Sasuke winced after Itachis hand came in contat with a bump on his head from where Naruto had overpowered him. "Does it hurt?" Naruto asked concerned. "Just stings a minescule amount. Chi, you have _fine_ taste in partners." Sasuke said sarcastically, sitting in a armchair, having been lead into one by Naruto. "I know I do. He's too much like an Uchiha, Suke." Itachi said cooly, sitting besides Naruto on the couch oppsite him. "I love him, Suke." He said blandly. Sasuke let a growl rip through his throat. "Suke.. you have felt love for another person before right? In fact I know you and Naruto both have at some point so I expect you to understand." Itachi pleaded.

"That guy is sick in the head, chichi!" Naruto whined, pouting. The two Uchiha brothers couldnt help the smile quirking onto they're lips. "That may be.. but I'm a sadist so don't you think it works, Naru?" Itachi pointed out, rubbing the younger boys knee comfortingly. "I guess.." Naruto mumbled. "Thank you Naru." Itachi said greatfully. "Chichi." Naruto whispered into Itachi's ear, pulling him down so his mouth was near his ear, making sure Sasuke couldn't hear. "I know exactly how you feel. I love an asshole too." He whispered. Itachi felt a smile tug at his lips before whispering back a amused "I know. And that asshole loves you back." he replied. Naruto pulled away, doubtfully. "Trust me Naru." Itachi reassured him. Naruto nodded uncertainly. "Hn. you two have fun with your little secrets." Sasuke grunted, walking up the stairs to his room. "go on." Itachi nodded his head towards the staircase. "thanks Chichi." Naruto whispered before running up the stairs after Sasuke.

-X-

Naruto was assaulted with a flying Nintendo console controller thrown at his head as soon as he walked through Sasukes bedroom door. "Mario. You. Me. Let's go." Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded dumbly, taking a seat next to to the mood-swinging boy. "Eh? Sasuke why'd you pick that guy?" Naruto asked once Sasuke had picked his character to be the adorable little dinosaur Yoshi. "Hn." Sasuke said impatiently, snorting once Naruto picked Luigi. The two started they're games, Sasuke winning every single match due to his gaming expertise. **YOSHI WINS!** flashed in big bouncy pink and blue letters across the screen. "Aw damn.." Naruto whined unhappily. Sasuke was silent before throwing down his controller. "Eh? Sas- MMPH!" Naruto was cut off short by Sasukes lips on his own. He squirmed, thrashing about a bit before relaxing, shyly parting his lips in submission for his raven. After five minutes of exploring each others mouths, Sasuke broke the kiss. "Suke?" "..Yeah?" "Be my Yoshi?" "..Fuck no. But if your asking me out..I guess I'll have to accept." "Hmph. Silly Uchiha." "Bakamaki." "Uchiha I swear if you start this up again-" "Bakamaki." "_TEM_- MMPH!" "You talk to much, dobe."

.


End file.
